Oak's Letter
|gen=IV |colorscheme=Key items }} |} Oak's Letter (Japanese: オーキドのてがみ Okido's Letter) is an event-exclusive Key Item available in . It is the third of the four event items in the Sinnoh-based games, preceded in its distribution by the and Member Card, and followed by the unreleased Azure Flute. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect When this item is received as an event and delivered by the deliveryman at the Poké Mart, the will find Kanto's Professor Oak waiting for them on their next visit to , at the northernmost, barren end of the route. He will explain to the player that the white rock there is present for a person to note what they are most thankful for, and on inspection of it, the player will be able to enter their own note (via the same text input system as is used for Pokémon nicknames). After this has been done, the Seabreak Path will appear, and a will come down from it before returning north to the Flower Paradise, where it can be caught at level 30. Description |A letter from Prof. Oak. Written in it is a request for you to go to Rt. 224.}} |A letter from Professor Oak. Written in it is a request for you to go to Route 224.}} |} |} Acquisition Distribution Wonder Card In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Oak's Letter was first shown in Dealing with Dragonite. It was featured again Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost), where Marley used the instructions written to it by to locate , so that she could ask it to help her in the final battle against Team Galactic. Full contents of the letter were later revealed in The Final Dimensional Duel X. Trivia * Even though the residing at the Flower Paradise is caught from the wild, its status screen will always display it as having been met in a fateful encounter. ** This is likely because only fateful encounter Shaymin can become and allow the player to receive the Gracidea in the first place. * Although Oak's Letter is present in the game data for , the item was never distributed for those games by Nintendo. ** A Shaymin could be caught on those games by acquiring Oak's Letter via cheating, but, due to the fact that does not apply the fateful encounter flag, it would never be able to achieve its Sky Forme. * Despite Oak's Letter only being distributed for Pokémon Platinum, the Wonder Card for the Pokémon 20th Anniversary Shaymin states that, "With a special letter, Shaymin could first be encountered in the Flower Paradise of Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl." * Marley will speak to the player differently with the Oak's Letter event activated. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大木博士的信件 |zh_cmn=大木博士的信 |de=Eichs Brief |es_eu=Carta Pr Oak |fr_eu=Lettre Chen |it=Lettera di Oak |ko=오박사의 편지 O-baksa-ui Pyeonji |vi = Thư của Giáo sư Okido }} See also * Secret Key (Sinnoh) * Member Card * Azure Flute Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Event items de:Eichs Brief es:Carta del profesor Oak fr:Lettre Chen it:Lettera di Oak ja:オーキドのてがみ zh:大木的信（道具）